Sex with Red
by ShallNotBeKnown
Summary: Beca reaches out of her comfort zone just for Red.


**Sex with Red**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"C'mon babe, please come to church this once," Chloe whispered tiredly into Beca's ear.

Beca groaned. She hated being waked early and it makes her entire day shit. "No. I'm not religious."

"It would make my whole day better," Chloe nibbled Beca's ear.

"I'm sorry but no. I'd have to wear a suit. Not today," Beca whispered back and turning to face her girlfriend.

"I'll give you a little present if you go," Chloe smirks with a hint of lust in her eyes.

Beca's lip quirked up and she shook her head. "You're trouble Beale."

Chloe kisses Beca and broke the kiss to whisper pleads. Beca kept denying her girlfriend even when she felt Chloe's hand run up her thigh. "Chloe, please let me sleep."

"Babe-," Chloe was cut off by a long sigh from Beca.

"I'll go this once, but never ever ask me again," Beca murmured and turned to place her back to Chloe.

Chloe smiled knowing the best ways to get to her badass girlfriend. She can't help but contain excitement every time she was able to get Beca to do something for her. For anyone else the DJ would shut them down before they asked but with Chloe she always had to go along with it.

Beca just hopes that it won't be like the last time she has visited the church. Maybe this experience won't be so bad with the bubbly redhead with her.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Beca muttered to no one in particular.

Chloe kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Do you want your surprise now?"

"Red I don't know if you have noticed but we're in a church," Beca muttered back to her girlfriend trying now to make herself suspicious to the people around.

"We won't get caught. The lord will be thankful for this opportunity anyways," Chloe jokes.

Beca let out a whole-hearted laugh and slapped Chloe's arm playfully. "You're too much."

"You love it Becs," Chloe answered back.

"Yes I do. That's why I am here isn't it?"

Chloe shook her head and she now could not contain herself. She needed to feel Beca. She wanted to feel Beca inside of her. She quickly pulled Beca by the hand away from the crowd and into the empty building.

The building was fairly small but it serves its purpose. It was made out of cobblestone which makes it look ancient but it was just build. Glass portraits line the wall which gives the building an elegant glow but doesn't take away the whole message. Oak benches lined in columns fill the building and at the front is a podium.

Chloe drags Beca to one of the benches not far from the door and pushes her down on it. She makes quick work and starts to kiss Beca with full passion and lust. She slipped her tongue on Beca's bottom lip asking for entrance and as always it was granted.

Tongues fought for dominance and teeth clashed in this wicked brawl, each of them exploring the other's mouth in full detail. They needed to taste each other and feel each other. They moan into each other's mouth as hands feel the other over the cloths. Beca's hands tangled in luscious red locks while Chloe was pulling Beca closer to her.

Beca quickly flipped the redhead and started to run kisses around her jaw, where Chloe loves most. Chloe let out faint moans which quickly grow louder as Beca starts to trail hot kisses on her warm skin down towards her tits.

Beca wanted to rip Chloe out of the dress but she knew it would be a horrible choice as Chloe has nothing to change into. She slips the sleeves down the redhead's soft shoulders while trailing kisses further down her chest as her breasts emerge from under the soft fabric.

Beca then started to attack Chloe's breasts with soft kisses and light touches. Beca pulled one nipple into her mouth, sucking it until it grows into a hard bud as her hand fiddle around with the other one. She can hear Chloe's quick gasps each time she bites down softly on the nipple. Once she was happy with her work on one nipple she starts to work on the other one.

She does the same thing to it, sucking, flicking, and biting. Chloe now was drowned in lust as her girlfriend trails her hand down to her bare thigh. Her breath hitches when she feels the DJ's hand near her center. Beca started to rub slowly on the erected clit. She loved how wet she made Chloe and now she wanted to feel her girlfriend's walls clench around her.

She tore off her underwear without regret and made quick work. She ran her tongue through the silk folds and Chloe let out a whimper trying to contain her moans by biting her red lips. Beca engulfs the sensitive bud into her mouth, sucking it hard. Chloe couldn't help but to moan louder as she can feel herself build.

"Beca please-," Chloe whimpers as her girlfriend continues to play with her clit.

"Please what?" Beca hummed against her core which made Chloe shiver in delight.

"Fuck me babe," Chloe said almost yelling.

Beca nods and enters two digits through the redhead's soaked core. She hummed with Chloe's clit in her mouth with excitement. She loved the way she was able to make her girlfriend like this. She started so pump her digits in and out at a steady pace. Chloe knew she was close to her orgasm and moaned louder to indicate she was. Beca made quick work to stop pumping without extracting her figures. She starts to flick Chloe's clit slowly and starts to pump again.

Between the flicks and the steady pumps Chloe grew quickly up again. She loved how Beca made her feel. Beca was able to get Chloe so wet and ready for her just by a simple stare she has. Chloe starts to moan louder, gripping the side of the bench to steady herself from falling off.

Beca entered a third digit adding to the increasing pleasure. She could feel her girlfriend almost there as her walls are clenching around her digits. She sucked harder on Chloe's clit and sent Chloe off the cliff. Her walls clenched around her digits, but Beca didn't stop pumping nor sucking, trying to keep the pleasure as long as she could.

As Chloe started to calm from her high Beca started to hear chatter approaching the door. She rapidly helped Chloe to fix herself up and kissing her once again. She licked her fingers clean smirked mischievously to Chloe, "You taste good red."

"I do try," Chloe laughed at the brunette's antics.

Beca lead Chloe through the back door before they were able to get caught. They laughed the whole way to their car and Chloe knew it was a good idea to bring Beca.


End file.
